love_livefandomcom-20200223-history
Supporting Characters in Love Live! Sunshine!!
A list of supporting characters in the Love Live! Sunshine!! anime adaptation. Shima Takami Description She is Chika Takami's elder sister and is the eldest among three sisters. Her first appearance is in Season 1 Episode 1. She is voiced by Kana Asumi. Personality Shima is kind and mature towards both of her sisters. When Mari Ohara announced that the school open house was going to be cancelled, Shima's younger sister, Chika, felt sad. Shima noticed this and asked Chika if she was okay, implying that she was concerned about her. Mito Takami Description She is Chika Takami's elder sister and is the middle child among the three sisters. Her first appearance is in Season 1 Episode 1. She is voiced by Kanae Ito. Personality Mito is shown to be strict towards her younger sister, Chika. Despite that, Mito cares for her. Shiitake Description Shiitake is Chika Takami's pet dog. Shiitake first appears in Season 1 Episode 1. Riko Sakurauchi was scared of it at first, due to her fear of dogs. She later overcomes her fear of dogs in Season 2 Episode 5, being brave enough to pet Shiitake. Shiitake is voiced by Anna Mugiho. In the anime, most characters refer Shiitake as a male dog before it was finally revealed to be a female dog in Season 2 Episode 13, while a story in Love Live! School idol festival refers Shiitake as a female dog. Yoshimi, Itsuki, & Mutsu Description The three of them are classmates of Chika Takami, Riko Sakurauchi, and You Watanabe. They are always seen together, and have been supporting Aqours since it was first formed. They made their first appearance in Season 1 Episode 2. Yoshimi is voiced by Risae Matsuda, Itsuki is voiced by Hisako Kanemoto, and Mutsu is voiced by Yu Serizawa. Their names are based off alternate readings of the Japanese characters for four, five and six. This is a follow-up pun to Hideko, Fumiko and Mika, who were named after alternate readings of one, two and three respectively. Riko's Mother She first appears in Season 1 Episode 5. She is voiced by Nana Mizuki. She looks similar to her daughter, Riko. Akiba Reporter She first appears in the original Love Live! School Idol Project and reappears in Love Live! Sunshine!! in Season 1 Episode 7. She is voiced by Natsumi Takamori. Unnamed Otonokizaka Student She appears in Season 1 Episode 12. She is a student at Otonokizaka High School whom Aqours met when they visited said high school. She is voiced by Inori Minase. Chika's Mother She first appears in Season 1 Episode 13. She has a strong resemblance with her daughter Chika and is the shortest in the Takami family, therefore appearing to look like the youngest. She is voiced by Rie Kugimiya. Yoshiko's Mother She first appears in Season 1 Episode 13. However, she had her first voice role in Season 2 Episode 1. She is voiced by Hekiru Shiina. Her daughter, Yoshiko bears a strong resemblance with her. Category:Sunshine!! Supporting Characters Category:Love Live! Sunshine!! Characters Category:Characters